


Don't Be Shy

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confused Demyx, Demyx is called Demyx because we don't know his original name yet, Kissing, M/M, Shy Roxas, when is Demyx not confused though?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roxas smooches Demyx, much to the lazy boy's surprise.





	Don't Be Shy

**Author's Note:**

> I like RokuDem, sue me. :P  
(Not literally!!!)  
Title inspired by Kiss the Girl from the Little Mermaid.

Demyx doesn't resist as Roxas pulls him down so that their faces are centimeters apart.

Aside from his own admitted laziness, he's curious as to what Roxas is up to. In the past, Roxas would, quite literally, complain about having to breath the same air as a 'lazy bum' like him. Not that Demyx minded such criticism, but Roxas has been acting oddly towards him since he came back.

Sometimes, he'll happily invite Demyx to get ice cream with his now-enlarged friend group and others whatever Demyx does seems to make Roxas contemplate pushing him off of his beloved clock tower.

Up this close, there's no denying the light pink flush dusting across Roxas' cheeks, though Demyx can't fathom why-

Roxas pulls him the last few centimeters until their lips meet. Demyx can't help the muffled sound of shock he lets out. Roxas, however, makes a delighted noise.

It's not as if he doesn't want to kiss Roxas, but he can't understand why Roxas would kiss him. Perhaps Lea put him up to this? The older (or younger? Xemnas' words still confused him) man loved to mess with him, a trait which had carried over from his time as Axel. What would be incentive enough for Roxas to agree, though?

Roxas makes a distressed sound, which pulls Demyx out of his thoughts. The shorter blonde pulled away so their lips were no longer touching, though their faces remained close. Up this close there was no denying the blush coloring Roxas' cheeks, now bright red instead of light pink, or the beautiful determination in his already pretty eyes which Demyx had nearly always lacked himself.

"When someone kisses you, you're supposed to kiss them back," Roxas informs him, trying for haughty but failing drastically," unless... you don't want to? I-I won't force you to-...."

The insecurity in Roxas' tone and the way he trailed off before finishing his sentence makes Demyx's heart clench painfully.

"I-I'm just confused," he admits a bit sheepishly, "Why did you kiss me? Don't you _hate me_?"

Roxas scowls, still blushing. " I don't hate you.... anymore. You can still be irritatingly lazy sometimes, but that didn't stop you from helping me return."

Demyx can't help but snort at that. "I helped you _because _I'm lazy," he corrects, "and Vexen knew I would fly under Xemnas' radar."

Really, he shouldn't be encouraging Roxas to hate him again but-

"That just means you aren't as bad as I originally thought." Roxas replies, a bit shyly.

.....Which only prompts another snort from Demyx. Roxas' prior hate was completely justified-

"...._andmaybeIwasinterestedinyoubeforeandwasabitmiffedyouwouldn'tspendtimewithme._" Roxas adds, so quickly Demyx is barely able to understand what he's saying.

...._What?!_

"I-I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Demyx asks disbelievingly.

Roxas lets out a long suffering sigh, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. "I've.... been interested in you since we were in the Organization together," he admits," but you always abandoned me on missions and never did any of the work, so I wrote you off as a lazy, self-centered jerk. But you proved me wrong... and Even and Isa both mentioned how unhappy you were to be brought back into the Organization only to be shoved to the sidelines, Sora claims you knew you had a heart when you met—"

Roxas abruptly cuts himself off, blushing furiously as he realizes he's rambling and avoiding eye contact. "A-anyway, I...._like you_ and I thought you should know but I couldn't spit it out so I went with the next best thing."

Demyx can't help but smirk. "If I had known you were so eager to spend time with me, I wouldn't have ditched you on so many missions." he replies.

Roxas jolts and stares at him with wide eyes. "W-what?"

Demyx shrugs. "You probably would've still been doing most of the work, but I would've chipped in here and there. It wouldn't do for me to have let my boyfriend drop dead from exhaustion."

Roxas smiles, still blushing. "Does that mean you're up for getting some ice cream, just the two of us?" he asks, unable to completely mask his eagerness.

"Sounds great!" Demyx agrees, giving a thumbs up.

He links his arm through one of Roxas' and they make their way to the ice cream shop. Halfway there, something occurs to him.

"Lea isn't going to set me on fire for dating his son, is he?"

**Author's Note:**

> I kept rewatching all of Demyx's scenes in KH3 while writing this and he seemed surprisingly upset about being benched (imo, at least) despite not wanting to do any fighting and having a history of slacking off. Combined with the fact he was a keyblade wielder at some point and the fact that he helped bring Roxas back, I think Roxas will give him a fair shot. (And watch canon be the farthest from that it can be.) (Also I can't write Demyx or Roxas for the life of me.)


End file.
